


и в подтексте, и во всех намеках

by Vinsachi



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extended Scene, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Neck Kissing, One-Sided Relationship, but only if you hate yourself!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Вечер был… невероятным. И совсем уже прямой намек-просьба Тома разделить с Дикки ванну становится точкой, в которой он перестает ему потакать.





	и в подтексте, и во всех намеках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the subtext, and all the overtones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356992) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> Название взято из песни группы The Wombats ‘I Don't Know Why I Like You But I Do’.

\- Дикки, стой, - шепчет он.

Том стоит и смотрит, как Дикки вылезает из ванной. Щеки у него горят, но он делает над собой усилие и отводит взгляд от Диккиного члена, всего на виду.

\- Ты странный, - Дикки хочет презрительно хмыкнуть, но подобие страха будто скребется о его глотку, пока он произносит эти слова.

\- Ты красивый, - выдыхает в ответ Том. Он знает, что Дикки нравится слушать, когда другие говорят, какой он притягательный, интересный, остроумный и вообще _лучше всех_.

Дикки усмехается уголком губ, и проходит мимо Тома, чтобы выйти из ванной.

\- Дай я тебе кое-что сделаю, - внезапно выпаливает Том, и так же неожиданно хватает влажный член Дикки.

Дикки застывает, пусть и на одну секунду. И Том эту секунду не упускает.

\- Дай я тебе кое-что сделаю, - повторяет он, уже мягче, и сжимает пальцы.

И не отпускает Дикки, пока тот стоит, раздумывая.

\- Не здесь, - шипит Дикки.

Том кивает.

\- Так пойдем к тебе в спальню?

\- _Я_ иду к себе в спальню, - фыркает Дикки и с силой сжимает запястье Тома, требуя отпустить. Его голос не становится мягче, однако в тоне проскальзывает слабинка – уже похоже на _сдачу позиций_. – Если тебе _позарез_ надо, тоже можешь идти.

Том колеблется, но...

Он следует за ним. Это ведь разрешение, никак иначе?

Дикки садится на край постели, забыв или не придавая значения тому, что струи воды, все еще стекающие по его коже, впитываются в одеяло. Он ничего не говорит Тому, не удосуживается даже взглянуть на него, но и не отстраняется.

Том тоже опускается на постель, подогнув под себя одну ногу – прямо напротив Дикки, и тянется рукой к его бедру.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я?.. - спрашивает Том.

\- Нет, - говорит Дикки – совсем бесстрастно. В голосе сквозит разве что горечь – но не гнев.

\- Можно? - Том спрашивает иначе.

Дикки не отвечает. Не ответит – не может, наверное, из-за того, что какое-то внутреннее опасение нашептывает ему, что с Томом счастья не видать – однако, Дикки все же его не останавливает.

Пальцы Тома скользят вверх по его бедру и снова смыкаются на члене - Дикки позволяет, и уже сгребает пальцами одеяло, пока Том прикасается к нему, и сжимает челюсти, и все же не дает команды остановиться.

Они уже совсем близко друг к другу; Тому ничего не стоит наклониться еще ближе, прямо к этим очаровательным глазам с густыми ресницами, к заманчивым губам, приоткрытым во вздохе наслаждения, к этому лицу, чьи безжалостные черты все же затронуты желанием. Ну чего стоит поцелуй, если Том уже вовсю его оглаживает?

Пальцы Дикки зарываются в волосы Тома и резко дергают его голову назад, пока тот не успел придвинуться слишком близко.

\- Нет, - произносит он, тяжело дыша, даже когда его бедра чуть подаются навстречу ласкающей руке Тома. – Никаких поцелуев.

Том сглатывает, ему хочется взвыть, но он это переживет. Касаться Дикки вот так – уже удовольствие.

Он все еще рвется вперед, сопротивляясь хватке Дикки. Ему и поцелуя не надо – слегка мазнуть по этим губам своими будет достаточно. Будет уже хорошо.

Кожа у него на голове болит, но Дикки не ослабляет хватку.

Хорошо. Он ведь позволяет Тому касаться его, с легким нажимом водить по члену – чем не близость, просто не настолько близость, как все же хотелось бы Тому.

Ему бы не спешить, посмаковать мгновения – вот Дикки прикрывает глаза, подается навстречу Тому, не осознавая порыва, - но Том не в силах остановиться.

Да и случись ему замедлить темп – и это особое настроение Дикки, в котором он допустил подобное, может внезапно смениться – он оборвет эту нить, оборвет Тома в самом разгаре действа – и тем самым просто убьет его.

И он не останавливается, пока Дикки не изливается, наконец, ему в ладонь, и наконец, может перестать кусать губы, и издать давно уже сдерживаемый стон.

На долю секунды Дикки разжимает руку, хватавшую Тома за волосы, - сейчас он не принадлежит самому себе, а отвечает на чужой ритм, и кончает, заливая себе грудь и живот, - вот она, та секунда, когда Том может, как бы _невзначай_ , преодолеть последнюю преграду. И вот губы Дикки, _о Боже_ , да ведь они – настоящие горящие угольки, овеянные его пылающим дыханием, и зубы слегка впиваются в кожу, и рот у Тома горит, как если бы он обжегся.

Он нежится в этом чувстве. Не пытается целовать Дикки так, как стоило бы, именно так, как ему хочется – но не смеет отпрянуть, не может оборвать эту связь первым.

Дикки отпускает волосы Тома и откидывается на спину – ноги все так же свисают с края кровати, остальное же тело будто тает в покрывале, как теплая звезда в тумане.

Тому кажется: вот момент, когда _стоило бы_ уйти – та часть Дикки, в которой живут страхи, сейчас так хочет, но он все равно остается. Не падает рядом, а медленно опускается, опираясь локтями о постель, и смотрит на Дикки, пока тот переводит дыхание.

И вот оно уже ровное, и Дикки, наконец, открывает глаза – и взгляд его сразу находит взгляд Тома в этом неверном свете.

\- Эй, - бормочет Дикки, протягивая руку.

Он снова запускает руку в волосы Тома, но в этот раз _притягивает_ его к себе.

Дикки целует его – так хорошо, _по-настоящему_ , и в голове у Тома будто взрываются фейерверки.

Его губы горят, и все вокруг так ярко и незнакомо – он и сам чувствует себя другим. Чувствует себя человеком.

Последнее движение в глубине - и Том стонет, так жалостно, но едва слышно, когда чувствует, как Диккин язык проходится по его губе.

\- Ответки не будет, - заявляет он, лениво скользя губами по шее Тома.

\- Знаю, - говорит Том. Он и не ожидал _ничего_ такого; губы Дикки на его коже – это уже дар, многократно превосходящий все его мечты.

Диккины губы проходятся по его адамову яблоку, потом скользят вверх, обдавая теплом ухо Тома. И Тома бьет дрожь – он уверен, что Дикки ее чувствует. Глаза Тома закатились – он ничего не хочет видеть, не хочет чувствовать ничего другого, кроме горячего рта Дикки, кроме этого дыхания, щекочущего кожу подобно язычкам пламени.

\- Может, в следующий раз.

Эти слова как будто ни к чему не обязывают – не «в следующий раз», а именно «может». В следующий раз он от Тома не отвяжется – и этот _следующий раз_ вполне может наступить.

Том смеется.

\- Да не надо никакой ответки, - вздыхает Том. – Все хорошо.

Дикки тоже смеется, и его дыхание обдает кожу теплыми волнами, а Том вздыхает. В каждой точке соприкосновения между ними как будто вспыхивает молния, а Диккины губы будто высечены из битого стекла – и кожу в тех местах, где он к нему прижимается, будто бы сняли, и вот язык Дикки ласкает уже не плоть, а саму душу Тома.

Внезапно Дикки прикусывает его – в том месте, где бьется жилка, и все мысли смешиваются в вихре _боли_ и _блаженства_ и _«о Боже!»_ ; а что за картину являют они собою – Дикки, обнаженный, с кожей, влажной после ванны, лежит на спине, притянув к себе Тома, чтобы целовать его. И Дикки великолепен – загорелый, приятно изможденный, все-таки снизошедший до Тома и _допустивший_ его, решив поцеловать, почувствовать пот возбуждения на его коже.

Это больше, чем он в силах выдержать.

Дикки вообще не нужно прикасаться к его члену – Том спускает прямо в штаны, едва постанывая; пальцы его впиваются Дикки в плечо, зубы Дикки захватывают кожу у него на шее. Уже потом он будет волноваться о том, что запачкал Диккину постель, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас, чтобы облегчить избыточное напряжение, которое уже волнами проходится по телу, когда кульминация застает врасплох; сейчас Тома волнует только одно – как бы Дикки не отнимал от него своих губ.

\- Господи, Том, - фыркает Дикки. Это выходит у него совсем беззлобно – к счастью; ведь, прозвучи в его тоне хоть нотка отвращения или насмешки, и для Тома это был бы конец. – Не знал, что у тебя все так плохо.

Том смеется – проникновенно, до сих пор вне себя от желания – даже когда Дикки снова приближается к нему и даже решается чмокнуть распалившуюся щеку.

\- Ты прекрасен, - вздыхает Том, не произнося ничего наподобие «никто не мог осчастливить другого человека больше, чем ты осчастливил меня сейчас».

\- Вот бы и с Мардж было все так просто, - посмеивается Дикки, обращаясь больше к самому себе, и снова целует Тома.

Он надеется, что Дикки не заметил, как он сразу напрягся, как застыли его губы. Надеется: Дикки не почувствовал, как его окатило волной холодного страха от одного только звука имени Мардж – имени-напоминания: все это ненормально, неромантично, нездорово. А этих «не» _могло бы_ и не быть… но Дикки не позволит. Дикки не принадлежит _ему_ , даже если _он_ принадлежит Дикки.

И, как обычно, он раздумывает: а если Дикки заметил...

А ему наплевать.


End file.
